Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)
Summary Over 1 trillion years ago, Bill was a second dimensional being. After getting tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams, he destroyed his home dimensions along with everyone inside it. He then went into hiding in the nightmare realm where he terrorized people for billions of years. Eventually, his dimension started to decay so he wanted a new, stable dimension. Eventually, he met a man named Stanford Pines who summoned him in a desperate attempt to discover the secrets of the universe. Working together and accomplishing many things, they built a portal that opens a gateway between Stanford's world and Bill's world. After realizing Bill's intentions, Stanford shut down the device. Bill didn't obtain his physical form until 30 years later where he tricked Mabel into giving him the dimensional rift. This started a one week event known as "Weirdmageddon". However, he couldn't spread his weirdness outside of GF. So, he tried to force Stanford until telling him the equation. However, he was eventually defeated with the sacrifice of Stanley. However, many evidence such as his incantation and the fact that Stanley's memory returned hints at the fact that Bill might still be alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | Unknown | 2-A | 2-A Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Gravity Falls ''' '''Gender: Unknown, even Bill himself doesn't know as his dimension has over 14 billion genders. Age: Over 1 Trillion Years old. Classification: Dream Demon. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection, Non-Corporeal (A being made out of pure energy), Teleportation, Shape-Shifting, Body Control, Telekinesis Transmutation, Pyrokenisis, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Inter-Universal Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Biological Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Cross-universal awareness, Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Fourth Wall Awareness, elongation, portal creation, cloning, energy manipulation. These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale, Madness Inducement, Apportation, Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation, resistance to reality warping and space-time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Immortality, Types 1, 3, and 4), weather manipulation, Physical Shields [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Plane Level (A second dimensional being. Due to Bill's Description of the place, we know that it's referring to mathematical dimensions and not spatial) | Unknown | Multiversal+ ( '''Space and time are linked, and since The GF multiverse has an infinite amount of worlds, then Time Baby devouring time would be multiversal+)| '''Multiversal+ (Stanford states multiple times that Bill is a threat to the GF Multiverse which has been stated to have an infinite amount of worlds) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: None | Unknown | Immeasurable| Immeasurable [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: None | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Plane Level | At least High Universal, Possibly Universal+, Potentially Multiversal+| At least Multi-universal, Possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Plane Level | At least High Universe Level, possibly Universe Level+, potentially Multiverse Level+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Unknown [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Range Range]: None | Unknown | Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Likely Genius (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around.) Weaknesses:' '''Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, Can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, Can't enter someone's mind unless if you make a deal with him. '''Key: Before "Liberation" | Mindscape | Restricted | Full Power' Fights Notable Victories: Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) - Asriel's Profile ' 'Toffee (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil) - Toffee's Profile ''' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000089 '''Star Butterfly (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil)]' Star's Profile' Notable Losses: Arceus (Pokemon) '- Arceus's Profile' (Speed was eqalized) Thanos (Marvel Comics) - Thanos's Profile (Thanos had the Infinity Gauntlet) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Soul Manipulators